Chasing the Davenports
by Alexander von Weltstein
Summary: Chase Davenport hurts his siblings during training using some abilities that they don't know about. After this, they are more united than ever! Adam and Bree will stop at nothing to save Chase , reveal old secrets and finding Chase's mother. The story will take them through the famous cities of the US and Canada. In this story, Chase is 13, Bree is 14 and Adam is 15.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My name is Alex and I am new here and ready to make new friends! Now, coming to the story, as you will observe, this story is quite different from the TV shows. I can describe it as AU. The characters are almost the same, though Chase has different abilities.  
Well, that's all for now and I hope you will enjoy it and please, review.**

**P.S. Chase is 13, Bree is 14 and Adam 15 in this story.**

Chapter 1: The dream

The man looked amused towards the bruised boy bleeding on the floor of the living room.

The bleeding boy tried to get up and looked perplex around him. In a moment he remembered the torments he received since he woke up and until he went to bed. He almost got on his knees when his muscles could support him no more and he fell in a sticky puddle of a red-brownish colour. Soon, the child realized that he was in the puddle of his own blood. He tried to get up again, but he became aware of a flat pain coming from his forehead and his view was reddened by small drops of blood coming in contact with his eyelids. Even so, he noticed that he was near to the exit door to the house's yard, so his hand curled around the knob, but his arm weakly felt in the puddle.

'Help!...Someone help me..., the boy begged silently as soon as he felt that he was passing out.

A hard spank over his face brought him back to normal. And then other pairs of spanks followed. As this horrible torment continued, the child gasped for air as he felt the spanks being amplified by his old and new gained bruises. Then, the horrible rip continued as the man gave up spanking and proceeded to hit the child's face with his fists. The child tried to roll over, so he could avoid the rain of fists, but as soon as he tried to do it he yelled because of the pain.

"Why are you doing this to me?!", asked the child in a desperate voice as his faced winced.

The man looked at him coldly and responded hoarsely:

"You're his son, and this is enough for me!".

As the man answered, the boy could figure out a hue of anger in his way of speaking. The child looked in the direction the man was looking and saw the photo of a young dark-haired man who was smiling charmingly at him. Before he could realise, the man snatched one of his shoes out of his foot and threw it to the picture. The glass of the frame smashed in little fragments of glass which spread across the floor. Then, the man leaned against the frightened child, grabbed him violently by his shirt and lifted him up in the air. The child choked as he tried to breathe.

"You and him are going to pay for everything, I promise you", whispered the man in a low dangerous tone. And then, with a malevolently look on his young face, punched the child hard in one of his cheeks and threw him on the floor as he was a napkin. The boy faced the ceiling and there at the opened mezzanine was his brother, watching him with a neutral expression on his face. The child couldn't help it and clenched his teeth; he hated his half-brother, although he also felt a kind of mercy for him. He didn't have much time to think about his brother when the man spanked his face hard once more. The child didn't have more time to cry as this final blow left him unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The new mother

Chase Davenport was the third child of... well, actually I have no idea of whom, but he does, so we will let him tell us everything.

Chase's POV

I wake up slowly and sighed as soon as my eyes were blinded by the dim light of the new day. I got off of bed and looked at the clock: 8:45. "Well, that's not too bad", I thought happily. I never slept until this late and outside my capsule! And what for did I need to sleep in it anyway?! I mean, I knew that its main features were to repair and regulate my bionics, although I didn't really needed it and Mr. Davenport new that! I slowly pulled back the curtain which covered the wall of glass of my bedroom and looked outside: nothing interesting happened- servants washing their master's car, old women strolling around, children yelling at each other and laughing together... "Yeap", I thought, "This will surely be a lovely day_... and another day of lying your siblings_!",a part of my brain thought. "Well, I'm not lying!", a part of my brain snapped at the other, "I just altered the truth, so my past won't hurt their future!". But who was I kidding?! I knew the truth and my bionic brain did, too!

My thoughts were briskly interrupted when the door of my bedroom was slammed to the wall in a very violent way, that made me startle. I turned around fast and took a defensive position, but it was just Adam, so I returned to a simple standing position.

"Hey, Chasey!" Adam greeted me as he entered my room. As I heard my hated childhood name, I decided that this day is going to be the worst. And I was right.

"What do you want?", I asked the 15 year-old boy harshly.

"There, there, no need to be moody", Adam replied in a teasing voice that mad me nuts. I took a deep breath and then let it out.

"What...do...you...want, and this is the last time that I ask you!"

My brother stared at me visibly thrilled with his own success. If I could only, only for once, wipe that look off his face...but no,-I quickly came to my senses- that would be a great mistake.

"So, what do you want?", I asked just a little bit calmer as I imagined what I could do to him, using all my powers.

"Well, Donald wants you down in the lab, he said that it's time for training!

I groaned: "But it's Saturday! Can't you start without me!?"

"For a short guy, you aren't to cocky, are you?", asked my brother playfully.

"Actually, I'm as tall as you are!", I replied in a bored voice; why does my brother like to make short jokes about me, after all I grew up and now I am as tall as he is!

"Yes, but I am going to be taller than you, soon!", Adam grinned stupidly as he said this.

"What... You know what, it doesn't matter!

I stood there in an awkward silence, until I finally broke it:

"Would you mind stepping outside? I'd like to change."

"To change what?", replied Adam goofy.

I liked at him bewildered-"How could I ever be related with this idiot?"

"My clothes, Adam, my clothes."

"Oh...!", Adam exclaimed with a playful spark in his eyes. "Chase is shy!"

"I'm not shy, I am prudish!", I told him indignantly.

"Whatever!", Adam said teasingly.

Then, it was like something freed from my brain and the next thing I saw before I lost control were the words 'Comando App Engaged'.

"Get out!", said Spike in an icy voice , a voice with no feelings.

And then, Spike stretched my arm and opened my palm towards Adam's direction. My brother flew unwillingly out of the room and collided with the hallway's floor. Then, Spike made a slight gesture and the door of my bedroom closed, hiding the view of a wincing Adam. Suddenly, Spike disappeared and fury was quickly replaced by guilt, when I remembered what I did to my brother. The fact that really bothered me was that I knew I had the power to stop Spike whenever I wanted, but I refused to do it, I just watched how a part of me hurt my brother. But why did I feel like this, anyway? Adam always used his powers to toss me around, so...

I super-sped to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth in 1.5 minutes, got dressed in the skin-tight suit used for training (which, by the way, I hate with all my heart!) and then, after I made sure that no one could see me, I super-sped to the living room, where Tasha was preparing dinner. Luckily, she didn't observe my sudden appearance. I approached the bar table where she was cutting onion into small pieces on a wooden chopping board. When I got nearer, she became aware of my presence, so she stopped her activity and looked at me, as she would trying to read my thoughts.

"Good morning, dear! How're you today?"

I smiled; I like Tasha a lot, because she knew how to be a good and caring mother.

"Well, I am quite...", I stopped myself trying to find the appropriate word for my feelings, when I was interrupted by Tasha: "Oh, dear, I forgot about your breakfast!", as he said this, Tasha turned her back to me. Then, she returned to me and handed me a plate on which were some pancakes, toast and an omlette. "Sorry, dear, but that's all I could save for you,", she sighed and said: "You know how much Adam likes food!"

"Yes, I do.", I said bitterly.

Tasha looked in my eyes for a moment and finally said:

"Did you two quarrel again?!" I could swear that I felt a slight tone of defeat in her way of speaking. "What was it about this time?".

"He did not respect my expressed desire for privacy!", I shouted. "And I told him that I wanted to change my cloths and still, he didn't want to get out of my room!" I could feel a light try of Spike's to reactivate, but I tried to keep him inactive. The result of my tries was my reddened face.

"Oh, dear,", said Tasha, "did it really matter? He's your brother and what you got... uhm... he got too, so I don't..."

I felt my face burn from embarrassment.

"Mom!", I snapped indignantly, but in a moment I felt very uncomfortable when I realised what I said.

Tasha was stunned which made the moment more embarrassing than ever. Then, all of a sudden, she embraced me hard to her chest. "Oh dear!", she kept saying until I felt the lack of air provoked by her grip around my neck.

"Hey! Hey!", I chocked, "someone's dying here!"

She let go of me and I took a deep breath. After that, with a happy voice, Tasha told me only 'Bon appétit!'.

After I ate, I lifted the plate and the-now-used cutlery with my mind into the sink. I thanked Tasha for the meal and headed to the lab, feeling her eyes pointed towards my back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The first secret

Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport started to train already, when Chase entered the lab in a mood that only Mr. Davenport would describe it as good.

Adam's POV

My training with Bree had to stop when I kicked her quite hard (said Mr. Davenport) in her shoulder, so we had to wait for Chase to come down. Finally he did appear and I noticed that his hazel eyes were so weary and he looked troubled. I mean, he usually looked troubled, but he almost never looked that weary. I decided that I had to talk with him after training.

"Finally!", Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "What took you so long, anyway?"

Chase looked at him as he would strangle Mr. Davenport right there and right then. I could observe Mr. Davenport's annoyance fading when he observed Chase's face.

"Would you like to start training later?"

"No", he replied so harsh that even Bree stopped texting on her phone and looked at him.

"Well, then let's start training!", I said going to the center of the Fighting Designated Area (FDA) created by Mr. Davenport.

Chase looked at me with such a hatred look... Maybe I am not a super-genius, but when it comes to feelings, I'm the best. "The Fighting Designated Area has been activated. You may start fighting.", said a computerised voice.

Chase lowered in his fighting position and so did I. Then, I dashed towards him and I punched him hard in his guts. He felt to the floor like a napkin. Now it became quite funny, but soon it is going to become serious. I grabbed my brother by his sleeve and then I threw him into the opposite wall. He collided with the wall and then felt on the floor with a stifled noise. A part of me said 'How can you do this to your brother? What do you want to prove?' and the other one snapped 'He did it the same to me this morning!'. But a realisation struck me: he was tinier and less resistant than me. "Mr Davenport,", I yelled, "stop the FDA. Chase is hurt." As I said this, Chase stood up and said: "No, please, let me finish him!"

To finish me? How could a tiny 13 year-old boy finish me?! I looked at him. "Chase, please, you're too tired for this and..."

"No," he yelled,"I will make you pay for this and for the four years of tossing me around." Then, his eyes became bright yellow and I saw that his expression was cold, inhuman, with those horrible bright yellow eyes... Oh, he was very frightening, even for me. Mr. Davenport looked worriedly at the two of us and Bree put her phone aside. Oh, yes! This is going to be a real show!

I ran towards Chase and raised my fist to hit him again, but he responded the same. When our fists connected I felt like my arm is going to dissemble. I couldn't help it but yelp. Immediately, Chase took hold of one of my sleeves and threw me into a wall.

'Oh man, it really hurts!', I thought.

"What is it, Adam? Too weak to fight?", Chase hissed with an insane voice. I tried to hit him again but then, he pinned to the wall with his molecular kinesis. He stretched his arm and kept his hand as he tried to strangle something. As soon as I felt a low pressure around my neck, I knew who was strangled. The pressure became more and more intense and then, I felt the depth of darkness.

Bree's POV

I quickly entered the FDA. I had to interfere! I super-sped towards Chase and hit him hard with my fists. He lost his balance and, of course, he had to let go of Adam's neck. I tried to kick him again, but then he quickly hit me in my chin with his foot. He tried to get to Adam and I got up quickly. I tried to stop him super-speeding around him but he responded quickly: two yellow lasers hit me exactly in one of my knees. I stumbled and finally felt to the floor. I moaned. The wound burnt like hell! I felt how an invisible thing lifted me and pinned to the wall and then Adam joined, too. What was this?! A nightmare?

"Chase, stop!", I heard Mr. Davenport, but Chase didn't listen to him. I turned my eyes towards Davenport and I saw him quickly grabbing his freezing gun, pointing it to Chase and shooting. The grip around me and Adam disappeared instantly and I faced the floor with a loud bang.

I felt a cold hand stroking my hair and it felt so good on my aching head. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Davenport bent above me.

"Thank God, you're awake, Bree!", he said. I tried to stand up, but he gently pushed me back. "You need to stay in bed until your system will complete its repair. Now, are you in pain?"

He looked so worried.

"Yes, my head aches a little.", I said. He really looked relieved. "So, you feel no pain in the back of your neck?"

"No.", I replied. "How's Adam?"

"Bodily-he's fine, though he's quite shocked."

"I am too, actually. Not quite shocked, but more surprised. I am also sorry for nagging Chase all the time! I see no other explanations for his sudden gain of powers, although even my and Adam's nagging is not a convincing explanation." I looked at him waiting for his response. He suddenly looked so old for a 38 year-old man! "Bree,", he said, "I suppose that Chase has his own and better explanation. Well, that's what I hope, though I suspect his as shocked as you are for what he did to you and Adam."

"And...where's Chase?"

"His system will reboot soon, I am sure of this. Now, you would better take another nap. OK?"

"Sure.", I said and then everything sunk into the soothing place of complete darkness.

Chase's POV

The long sleep I had wasn't able to calm my nerves. 'How could I do something like that to my siblings! How? Spike hurt people because he activated automatically, but I hurt them on purpose. A tear made its way down my cheek and I could do nothing to stop it. My limbs were so cold and I tried to reactivate them remotely but I couldn't. I ran the complete diagnostics for my body using my fully-enhanced bionic brain. I lifted my head and I began to be aware of the fact that I was sitting on a my bed, wrapped in multiple blankets. The noise made the persons that I couldn't see at the beginning come hurriedly to my bed. Bree started to stroke my hair, my father sat on a side of my bed and Adam sat on the other, taking my hand into his.

"He's awake!", Adam shouted that loudly that I thought my bionic hearing will shut down.

"Would you like to use a lower voice?", I said. My voice made heard hardly, because it sounded so fatigue.

Adam didn't respond, he just drooped.

Bree said: "Well, now that you're awake, would you mind explaining us about your _secret_-and here she made a pause-abilities?"

"Dad,", I addressed Mr. Davenport, "Give me some water, please."

He stretched me a glass of water, lifted my head and helped me drink.

"Now,", I said discovering that my voice returned to its normal volume, "I suppose that I will have to explain everything. Well,", I continued without waiting for their confirmation, "as far as you remember, I came to live with you when I was 10, in 2011, to be more exact."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day. You looked so tiny and innocent back then. I really liked you!", Bree said lost in her memories.

I continued: "Anyway, I was quite shy and you looked so proud of you... The point is that I liked being the little brother, I finally felt loved by someone close to my age so...well... I didn't want this to change. I decided not to tell you about my all my abilities, so I had to keep them hidden for four years. Now, as you may imagine, when someone doesn't use an ability for such a long time, becomes depressed. Any minor teasing could break me down- I pointed my eyes to Adam and he looked more gloomy than he already was- so, I was able to stand it no more and I used all my abilities. I had no power to control them properly after not using them for such a long time and...", I stopped remembering the scene of the training. Tears were streaming on my cheeks and down my neck. Bree took a handkerchief and started to wipe my face.

"OK", she said, "and what are your all abilities, then?"

"Well, molecular kinesis, a forcefield, super-speed, super-intelligence, super-strength, laser-eyes, voice manipulation, high voice intensity, the power to control the elements and of course, the ability to fly. I can also use more abilities at once."

"But that would overload your chip!", Adam exclaimed, saying something for the second time since I woke up.

I looked at my father and he seemed ready to answer Adam's query:

"Actually it doesn't. You see, Chase has no need of a bionic chip. The reason of his sleeping in a bed and not in a capsule."

"But...but...", Bree looked like she has seen a ghost.

"During Chase's creation, I inserted a liquid in his blood. It had the property to give bionic properties to his body when he needed his bionics. Of course, his whole brain and also his auditory, olfactory and visual senses are bionic all the time."

Bree and Adam were looking indignantly at my father

"And if the substance killed him?", Bree yelled at him.

"That wasn't a possibility; if the liquid wasn't compatible with his body, it would dissolve in his blood."

Adam said completely vaguely: "Why do you mean by created? He's a human, so he surely has a mother and a father."

"Adam,", I said, "he is my father!"

"What about your mother?", asked Bree.

"I don't know! I can't remember her!", I shouted starting to cry again. "I can't remember my childhood. I remember parts of it, but not the whole of it."

Mr. Davenport retreated to a corner of the room, visibly disturbed by the subject of the conversation.

"Mr. Davenport,", Bree asked, "who is his mother? Please tell us!"

I could see the puppy eyes she always made when she wanted something. I smiled to myself despite my internal sadness; Bree was my favourite sibling.

Dad looked at us all angry and then yelled:

"I don't know where that bitch is!"

He exited my bedroom and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it! Let me know by reviewing. You like Cliffhangers? Then read keep reading!  
PS: You'll love the next chapters, well that's what I hope!**

Chapter 4-Lots of feelings

Part 1-Donald's love

Donald Davenport entered the living room in a very bad mood. He sat on the white couch, where his wife was.

"Oh honey, how's Chase?", she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"He'll be fine! Though...well...", Donald hesitated to tell his wife.

"What is it, honey?", as she asked him this, she looked deeply in his eyes.

"Chase...Chase wants to know more about his mother and I think that now he hates me for not telling him the truth! My own flesh and blood!", Donald finally let it out.

"Wait what?", Tasha cried. "You didn't tell me that you were married before!" Bewilderment, anger and then a hue of compassion emerged on her face, all disappearing in a some seconds. Her expression was calm and still. "Would you mind explaining everything to me? I suppose I am entitled to know, after all I am your wife. But I don't know which one. The fourth?"

Donald took a deep breath before saying something.

"Actually the third, but, before you kill me, let me explain.", without waiting for Tasha's reaction, he continued: "In 1989, I married a beautiful young woman... Oh, she was so smart...-Donald came to his senses seeing his wife's reaction- Anyway, in 1999 we had Adam. He was quite stubborn, if you know what I mean: it took a lot of energy from her and... Well, she died three days later."

Tasha knew that she should drop the conversation, but for a mysterious reason, she didn't.

"What about Bree and Chase?"

"I married a woman, Adriana von Adelsburg, a rich woman from Austria who hated technology..."

Donald's, thoughts were interrupted by a loud wild burst of laughter from Tasha. She managed to chuckle:

"Wait, so you, a tech mogul, married a woman who didn't like technology!? Now that's funny!"

Donald tried to smile, but he wasn't able to do it.

"Yeah, ironic, isn't it? Coming back, she gave birth to Bree in 2000 and to Chase in 2001 and then..."

Donald's face became gloomy again.

"What happened, honey?", Tasha asked soothingly.

"She divorced me, and married my brother."

"Wait, just a moment. So, first-and here Tasha raised a finger- why did she divorce you and secondly, do you have a brother?"

"She found out about Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics and she divorced me immediately. She couldn't figure out how I used my children as scientific projects, although, my brother Douglas was responsible for this: when I went for work at Davenport Industries, he used to babysit my children, but he used this time to insert them bionic chips. There was a big scandal when I found out and I saw him again only once since 2000. In 2001, I made Chase bionic, creating a substance that gives his body bionic properties. So, I used and I didn't my children for my bionic research.", Donald admitted sadly. "And until now,", he added after a period of awkward silence, "I don't know how I could leave my children with Douglas; he was the black sheep of the family: British accent, weird hair-style, horrible temper..."

"Well, Chase has British accent, too!", Tasha exclaimed. The two grown-ups managed to laugh for a short moment. "Now, when are you going to tell Bree and Chase about their mother? Not to mention Adam, of course!"

"Not too soon, of course! And please, respect my decision."

"I will, honey, and I love you with all my heart, I will support you until the end of my life, but-and here she made a slow pause, so she put a stress on but- I think you should tell 'em about their past!"

Donald got up and said:

"Are you kidding me?! If they knew, Adam would feel guilty and Bree and Chase would start searching their mother, and she is bad luck for this family, all right?", his voice became a sharp cry.

"But Chase is tortured by the thought of not knowing his mother!", Tasha exclaimed loudly. "He is not quite aware of this, but he will. This morning, he called me 'mother' and then became so red in the face! Donald, you must tell them!"

"Excuse me!", was all he said as he headed to the lab.

Tasha sighed, but she knew when she was defeated if only...

The door opened all of a sudden and a panting Leo entered the living room. "What's all about?", he asked. "Why did you call me?"

Tasha tried to calm her 14 year-old son, but it was obvious that this task was not going to be easy. "Adam, Bree and Chase got hurt during training, dear.", she said, not wanting to offer too many details.

"OK, than I will talk to them!", Leo said as he was going to the lab.

"Actually,", Tasha stopped him, "They're in Chase's room, but don't go there-Tasha stopped her son again- I think they need some time together."

"Sure!", he exclaimed disappointed. "Then I shall go to the lab."

"NO!", Tasha cried, making Leo startle, "Donald is quite upset, you'd better go to your room, young man. 'Kay?"

He murmured something obscurely and headed to his room, slamming the door as he entered.

Part 2- Brotherly Love

Adam, Bree and Chase remained silent for a long time, each of them thinking of what to say. Finally, Chase decided to speak:

"Guys, look, I'm so sorry, for... For what I've done to you earlier and...", he wasn't able to continue as his voice broke.

"No, it's our fault!", Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah,", Bree added, "it's all our fault for teasing you all the time and saying unpleasant things about you. We're really sorry, Chase!"

Adam nodded to show his total approval.

"No, I-I am sorry, too!", Chase said almost ready to cry, "I always made j-jokes about...about Adam's intelligence, no offence, Adam and about Bree's boyfriends and I..."

"No,", Bree interrupted him, "it's our fault entirely: if we haven't teased you all the time-"and tossed you around", Adam added sadly-, knowing how much you suffered, you wouldn't make those jokes, I am sure!", Bree said.

Lots of hugs and tears followed, until the three teenagers fell asleep, tired of all the complex feelings (and wounds) of that day. Chase fell asleep in his bed, Bree with her head on Chase's chest and feet on the floor, and Adam fell on the floor with a thump.

**Well, I hope that this explanations made you happy, though more is going to follow! And I promise you much more action!**

**Alex**


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-The second dream

The boy woke up slowly. A horrible pain in the back of his head made him cry. Of course, if he started making a list with the things that ached, it would be endless. He tried to stand up, but all his efforts were in vane. He tried again, but before his knees yielded, a person grabbed his arm and helped him stand up. The child looked at the person. It was his brother. They looked into each others eyes, like a new bond was created between them.

"Marcus!", the boy exclaimed.

"We have got no time to talk",Marcus said quickly, "your mother and _him_-he pronounced him as he was talking of devil-left for shopping and I want to tell you... Well, I am sorry for all, bro."

A sparkle of hope appeared in the child's eyes, but it faded quickly.

"Where shall I go?"

"I downloaded the coordinates in your bionic bionic brain. Don't try to deny it, I am bionic, too! Go there, say your name and then ask for Donald Davenport. Got that?"

The child nodded in agreement.

"And my sister?"

Marcus rolled his green eyes. "She's fine, in London at some rich relatives. I'm sure you'll met her again!"

"Now go!", Marcus said as both boys heard their 'family's' car coming down the street.

"Wait! What about you?"

"I'll be fine! Go!"

The door opened and the man entered the house. The child waited no more and super-sped out of the house in spite of the black collar that blocked his bionic signals of _his_ chip.

"Chase! Chase! Wake up!"

Donald Davenport was shaking him gently.

"Don't hit me!", Chase cried half-consciously.

"What? Chase wake up!"

Chase finally opened his eyes. "What is it, da... Mr. Davenport.

He didn't know why he rectified his way of addressing to his father. He also saw a slight hue of pain over his father's face.

"Mission Alert.", was all he said before he exited his son's room.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- The Mission

Chase sighed. Another damned mission! He tried to get up, but he remembered that Bree's head was on his chest he removed it gently, but when he removed the blankets that covered him, saw Adam cuddled with a pillow on the floor. Chase smiled: oh, his brother was so funny!

Chase's POV

As much as I love watching Adam and Bree sleeping, I had to wake them up quickly, but as gently as I could. Though, I am as gentle as a whale and the mission of waking my brother is going to be the hardest.

"Bree, Bree!", I said, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Just a few more minutes, dad...", she mumbled.

'OK, it's quite funny!", I said to myself. 'Let's try something else, then! Activate Voice Manipulation!', I thought and soon I saw the words "Voice Manipulation Activated" flashing in front of my eyes. I opened the Voice Folder, looking through the archive of my brain. I chose one named Untitled and then I began to tell her: "Wake up, Bee-bee!". Then, I was stunned. I heard that voice before, but I had no idea where.

Bree opened her eyes, looking worried around the room. "Marcus?", she asked.

"Wait, what?", I said before I realised that Voice Manipulation was still turned on. I deactivated it, looking inquiring at Bree. "You know Marcus?"

She answered a few minutes later, still processing what have been said. "Well...actually I remember his voice, only."  
"Do you know where you met this guy?"

I looked at her worriedly. Something was wrong about both of us, but what?

"No, I don't. By the way, where did YOU meet him?"  
"No idea, though I must have met him, if I have his voice in my memory. Anyway, I don't know where!"

She nodded. "Did you dream about him?"

"Yeah, why? Wait, did you also-"

She cut me off: "Yes.

We looked into each other's eyes, but we weren't able to remember Marcus.  
"Chase,", Bree said, "did you wake me up to ask me about Marcus?"

"No, not really. Mr. Davenport came in and it looks like we got a new mission!", I tried to sound excited, though I am sure that I sounded more pathetic than usual. Bree groaned and I was sure that she thought the same as I did: "why don't we have free Sundays?".

Bree stumbled to the exit and then slammed the door. 'Well, now the world comes back to its normal state: door slamming!'

Now, I only had to wake up Adam, not an easy task, but I am going to do it the "Spike way", as I loved to call it.

"ADAM! Wake up!", I said, trying to sound like that ridiculous woman called Terry Perry. His head jerked, but nothing happened. I checked his breathing with my bionic hearing: he was sleeping very very deep! Well, I'll take care of it.

"Adam! Wake up!", as I said this I kicked him hard in his leg and then again. He crossed his legs around mine and pulled me on the floor, on top of him. 'What the hell?'. He was half asleep, so there may be some chance to wake him up. "ADAM!", I yelled in his ear and he finally opened his eyes. "Oh I dream this again...", and he tried to pull me into a kiss, but then I let it go. Waves of water were thrown around him, as I summoned the elements.

"What? What's going on?", he asked completely puzzled as he let go of me. "Thank you for not kissing me, by the way!", I said, storming out of my bedroom, leaving a bewildered Adam on the floor and soaking wet.

What was that, anyway? Was Adam, but... No, this can't be. Something that made me worried was that I was attracted of him and I needed all my energy to stop him. But maybe he was dreaming of a girl and I... being as tiny as I am... Oh well, I got a mission to think about. I'll confront Adam later!

As I entered the lab, Bree and Adam were already there; why was I always late?!

"OK!", Mr. Davenport said. Now that we are all here, I think that...", a beep from the cyberdesk made him quiet. Soon, he started to type frenetically.

We were all waiting in a tensed silence until Bree cleared her throat and said clearly annoyed:

"Would like to tell us what you created, when and where is it going to explode an dhow many people are going to die?"

My father stopped typing visibly disturbed and raised one of his eyebrows:

"Someone's trying to break in an important warehouse, near Chevy Chase View."

Everyone started to laugh, but I didn't understand what was that funny, or shall I say that I didn't want to?

Some minutes later we were in front of the big grey doors of father's warehouse. We tried to open them, but we weren't able to; they were locked on the inside.

"Everyone, watch out!", Adam shouted before he smashed the heavy doors.

"Wow, Adam,", I said with sarcasm, "thanks to you now we're not going to have the element of surprise!"

"Well, thanks, little bro! That means a lot.", he said, though he wasn't sarcastic.

I and my siblings entered the dark place aware of the danger, ready to destroy everything that would respond with force.

I heard a loud sound behind me and I quickly turned around, ready to use my eye-lasers.

"Ouch!", Adam voice made heard through the dark place. "Why's there so much ice on the floor?"

"Because stupid, here Mr. Davenport keeps his biologic weapons!", Bree said, her voice coming somewhere near my right shoulder.

"Wait, what?", I asked ready to explode, "he has biologic weapons?! But... But that's illegal, even outrageous!". I felt like my whole world was full of lies. After a short moment of groping after Adam and Bree, I said:

"Hey guys, it's too dark in here. Try to find the light switch..."

"I think I can help you with that!", a cocky voice with a slight British accent said.

I startled and lowered into the fighting position, but before I could even think of what to do, light invaded the huge space, almost blinding my eyes.


End file.
